


Senses

by TiffanyF



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson in how sensual the other senses can be. Holmes allows Watson to be the teacher. I don't own them and don't claim them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Russian
> 
> http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199486095.htm?oam#more5

The silk of the blindfold shifted against his skin, soft and yielding, but not as soft as the fingers tracing patterns on his chest. Deprived of one of his senses, one he relied on so much for his work, he was straining to understand what was happening to his body. The warm finger swirled around an already hard nipple, making his body arch into the touch. The lightning bolts that shot down his spine were as foreign to him as the heaviness in his groin. Then the fingers rubbed down his flat stomach and down his thin legs. He moaned, trying to muffle the sound, to not let it escape.

The chuckle was warm and deep, almost chocolate in tone, and he moaned again at being reduced to clichés. The fingers ceased their exploration of his body, leaving him alone in the darkness for a moment. He twisted against the bonds holding him to his bed, the worn belt from his dressing gown rubbing over the skin of his wrists.

Lips pressed against his, dry but warm. The prickles from the moustache were not unpleasant, but foreign. All of this was new. He responded to the kiss, almost afraid to let his body respond any more to the things being done to it. Then a moist tongue caressed his lower lip. He froze, not knowing what to do. It felt so good. His friend pulled back for a moment and queried if he was all right. All he could do was moan, head thrashing on the pillow. He wanted something, but he was unsure of what that was.

His hips bucked from the bed as the warm, moist tongue licked the tip of his arousal. He moaned deep in his throat, no longer trying to hide the noises. His lover (?) chuckled again. Then his arousal was sucked into the moist warmth of his friend’s mouth. His mind was whirling, did people actually do this to each other. Apparently they must as not only did it feel so very good, the moans from his friend told him he was enjoying it as well.

Reduced now to begging, not sure what he was begging for, the bonds against his wrists a hindrance more than ever, he tried to reach for his lover. With a rip, the sash from his dressing gown gave way and he pulled the blindfold off. Watson had his arousal all the way in his mouth, sucking and making the most arousing moaning noises. Holmes reached down and grabbed at Watson’s head, holding him in place as he erupted.

“Now really, Holmes, the whole idea was to teach you to use your other senses,” Watson scolded gently, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “How will you ever learn to enjoy this if you insist on ripping the sash?”

“Watson, I find it hard to believe that all lovers tie each other up their first time together,” Holmes replied. “Now that I have a sense of what you’ve been on about, I should like to touch you as well.”

Watson smiled and pulled Holmes to him. “Then I guess our lesson hasn’t been a total waste after all.” He leaned in and captured Holmes’ mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
